The machining center generally employs the NC unit for numerically controlling the machine tool body. The NC unit is mostly configured to have a control panel having NC function disposed on a cover wall enclosing the machine tool body near the machining section.
As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the above-described control panel having NC function includes a display screen at the upper region on the surface, and function keys, a CF card slot, a USB port, which are disposed around the screen. The control panel further includes a keyboard having a mouse pad and a mouse button, and various keys such as switches and dials in association with operations disposed at the lower region.
The NC program for carrying out various machining operations may be input to the storage unit of the built-in control unit via the control panel. The tool information in accordance with the program, that is, the name and number of the tool to be selected and switched in the respective machining stages, the corresponding magazine storage address, the numerical value corresponding to the tool radius to be corrected on coordinates, that is, offset data are input through key operations performed by the operator.
Upon automatic machining operation in accordance with the NC program, the operator calls the corresponding NC program from the storage unit while observing the screen display on the control panel referring to the work instruction sheet. In some cases, the operator makes necessary setting, for example, by carrying out additional input, modification, adjustment, or input of the tool information. After completion of setting, the operator commands the control unit via the operation switch to allow the machine tool body to start driving in accordance with the selected program so that the programmed operation is executed.
As described above, most part of the setting required for the automatic operation may be carried out through the control panel having NC function near the machining section of the machine tool body.